On The Rocks
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: Percy wasn't in camp when Annabeth woke up. Later on, she found him with Reyna. Without waiting for an explanation, she flew back to camp, angry and jealous, and Percy flies, too, to set things right, but when he sees her in the arena, Jason seems to be taking his place. ( Sequel to First Date.)
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone (_percy-jacksoff_). Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

**Read, enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

When Percy finally landed, all he knew was that he was sore from sitting on a pegasus' back all day. Blackjack had been a real trooper for offering to carry him all the way to Camp Jupiter in San Francisco (with the occasional stops). He yawned and checked his watch, it was a little after noon but he was still tired from his night with Annabeth. Sure he felt bad about leaving her alone with Chiron's punishment, but being away from her for a week was punishment enough. He sighed as he dismounted Blackjack and was greeted by his Roman comrades.

"Hey Reyna," he smirked at her, "hi Skippy."

Annabeth woke up early but didn't want to stand up. She wanted to stay in dreamland. A smile was across her face while remembering the events from last night. It had been amazing. Unfortunately, someone decided to end her happiness when a pillow hit her in the head. She immediately sat up to see who dared wake her that way.

One of her youngest sisters stood there and told her that Chiron was waiting for her at the Big House. Then she remembered that she was supposed to get punishment for the amazing night with Percy. She immediately showered and dressed in her usual camp shirt before heading out. Annabeth was half-expecting Percy to be there already, but then her brain told her that he was still probably snoring in cabin three. She saw Chiron alone drinking something from a mug while tucked in his wheelchair.

"Good morning, Chiron." She greeted happily. The centaur looked at her and she immediately knew that something was wrong and it wasn't for what happened last night.

Immediately after Annabeth showed up at the Big House, Jason Grace stepped onto the back porch. He could see Annabeth's face drop almost immediately. Jason mouthed, "I'm sorry, but it was that time." to her but automatically broke into a huge smile when he saw Piper waiting for him by the volleyball courts. As he hugged his girlfriend, guilt nested in his heart because he knew Annabeth was with Percy last night and seeing him with Piper probably set something off.

Meanwhile, Percy walked and talked with Reyna while making their way toward the… via princi-something. Percy was never good with the Latin words. He was automatically jealous of Jason. He and Piper were the only ones who actually got something good out of these exchanges.

"Percy?" Reyna called for his attention. "Percy, were you listening?" She asked him. The Praetor didn't look happy every time Percy drifted off into conversation like that. They were supposed to be talking.

Annabeth looked at Jason and Piper, and she just sighed._ It's fine_, she thought. _He just went somewhere and it's probably important_. But there was a tugging in her, which she ignored. She told Chiron that it's fine even when Percy wasn't there, that she'd do the consequence for last night anyway. Chiron hesitated for a while, not really happy with the thought of Annabeth doing it alone thinking that it was Percy Jackson's idea in the first place. Chiron told her to simply head to the Armory and clean up all the weapons. He thought that would be enough until…

"Huh?" Percy turned to Reyna. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul and it made him uncomfortable. Still her strong mentality and her mannerisms reminded him of Annabeth. _Gods, I miss her. _He thought to himself, "Yeah I'm listening. Sorry, I'm just really tired. You might have to motivate me if you want me to do anything today." He let out a yawn.

"Annabeth?" Jason poked his head into the armory to find her polishing a bronze breast-plate, "I need to talk to you. It's about Percy… and Reyna."

Reyna tried very hard not to smile. _He said it himself,_ she thought. _A little motivation is all he needs, eh? _"What got you so caught in your thoughts?" She asked while placing a hand on his cheek and stroking it gently. "We can't talk properly if you're distracted. A leader must have the clearest mind." She reminded him.

Annabeth stared at her reflection through the bronze plate she had been polishing when Jason's voice echoed in the dark armory. "Oh, hey, Jason." She said. "What about Percy and Reyna? Is he in camp Jupiter?"

Percy's skin trembled under Reyna's touch. Those dark eyes were now locked with his and he felt like he was under some sort of trance, "I'm just thinking…" his voice was dreamy, he was lost in her eyes.

Jason wanted to break this as easily as he could to her, "Yes he's at Camp Jupiter right now, but that's not the issue. It's Reyna." he rubbed the back of his neck, "See you two are really, _really _similar— please don't hit me but it's true— and you know how… determined you can be. Well Reyna is the same way. When she wants something, she'll _get it, _no matter what she has to do." Jason took a deep breath, "And what Reyna wants right now is Percy."

* * *

**Review!**

This story has ten parts so it's a little longer than the last one. Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone (_percy-jacksoff_). Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

...

_**Guest: **_I'm sorry if that's a cliffy for you. And I'd take it as a compliment if you say I'm as bad as the King of Trolls. :)

**_allen r_: **Hmm, I don't know... would you kill me if I did break up Percabeth?

...

**Read, enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 2**

A smile appeared on Reyna's lips, one she could no longer control, when Percy shuddered at her touch. "Thinking about what?" She asked. " Come now, Percy. We need you here at Camp Jupiter. Forget what you're thinking for a moment. We have a lot of things to talk about. There are a few problems we need your help with. I hope you could stay for at least a week."

One: Annabeth didn't like the comparison Jason just made with her and Reyna. Determination may be a common denominator, and she respect the praetor for that, but aside from that, the two of them are nothing alike. "What?" She stopped polishing the armor in her hands and her mind began to process everything. Someone was stealing Percy from her. Reyna is stealing her Seaweed Brain. All brain functions seemed to shut down for a bit, and all she saw was red. Just for a while. Percy had gone to Camp Jupiter, on the other side of this continent, to Reyna who wanted to steal him from her. "She can't do that. Reyna knows I'm with Percy." She was assuring herself.

"Yeah," Percy snapped back to reality and tried to keep his cool, "I'll be here until Sunday. Now, uh, take me to whatever we need to do... or something." He blinked; no way in hell was he going to let her get the best of him.

Jason shrugged, "She's Roman. Aside from being the first republic and one of the greatest civilizations in all of history, Ancient Rome was also known as the party place. Alcohol, violence," he hesitated, "and sex. Now I know Reyna better than anyone else at that camp, and she probably won't go _that _far. Just trust me when I say that it's hard to stop her once she has her mind set on something." Jason turned his back to Annabeth, "I'm really sorry. This is my fault."

"Sunday it is then." But Reyna intends to make his stay longer, if not forever. "Come, Percy. I wish to show you something in the Senate House." But really, all she wanted right now was time alone with him. She's got a trick or two up her sleeves. Hopefully they work.

Annabeth stared off into space with confusing emotions. The sex part got to her the most. She knew Percy was smart enough for that. She trusts him. But still… she felt helpless right now. Jason's apology just drifted off somewhere in the back of her mind. She was too focused on the fact that Percy was there in New Rome with Reyna who had schemes and she couldn't do anything about it. She can't leave camp, but she needed to drag Percy away from that place. If Reyna was as determined as Jason said, her love life may be in trouble. And besides, who said she couldn't leave camp? If she had to drag Percy Jackson from there she would, unless he didn't want to go. _Oh, gods_. What if he wanted to stay there with Reyna? Can she just leave? What about the night before? All those things Percy did for her. Was she dreaming? It would be the cruelest dream if it was.

She snapped out of it and composed herself. She trusted Percy. If he wasn't back by sundown, then she'd worry. He may just be helping out or visiting Hazel and Frank anyway. He'd come back to her… won't he? Until then, she'd wait here.

"Yes. The Senate House. We shall do senator… things there." Percy probably sounded like an idiot, but it was probably for the best. Reyna was used to super intelligent guys like Jason and Octavian, so if Percy dumbed it out then maybe he could ward her off, "Let's go."

"Annabeth?" Jason waved a hand in front of her face, "Please tell me that I don't have to take you to Camp Jupiter so you can drag him back. Piper and I kinda had plans for today and…" he saw the distress on his friend's face. He knew what it was like, having the constant feeling that someone would take the person you loved away from you. It was one of the downsides in dating a daughter of Aphrodite, guys hit on her wherever she went, "If you really want to make sure he's okay, I guess we can ask Hazel to send Arion. We'd be in San Francisco in about an hour."

Reyna thought that Percy's lack of idea over things was cute. She liked that about him. She gave him a smile and held his hand while dragging him over pass Terminus' statue and into the Senate House. "No one's here."

"Jason," Annabeth called while still pretty much staring at that one spot in space. "What would you do if you were in my place?" She simply asked. "Would you trust Piper or would you go there?"

"Wait… no one is here?" Percy gulped, "Like… _nobody? _No Lares or annoying boarder gods? Just the two of us?" Apparently acting dumb didn't work… but the way she touched his hand… _No Percy! Be cordial, but don't forget Annabeth._

"Of course I'd trust her," Jason shook his head, "but it's different with her. Piper is all emotion. Percy is a guy, and yes he does love you, he's told us a million times, but he's still… a _guy. _Catch my drift?"

"No. They're all outside. We don't stay in the Senate House unless there's a meeting." Reyna explained. "This is definitely a meeting. Unless you want to do this in the Praetor's quarters?" She offered. "I just want to prove some points."

Jason admitted that guys are… whatever they are when it comes to feelings. And that didn't exactly help Annabeth's own emotions. Panic started. "Jason," she said while looking at him in the eye. "You are going to get me to camp Jupiter now. Any means necessary. Got it?" The last thing she needed was catching Reyna and Percy together. She prayed that wasn't the case.

"You know what? I think that the Senate House would be appropriate." Percy shifted awkwardly, "It's nice and public… you know, just in case anyone wanted to walk in." An incredibly awkward smile spread across his lips. He was Percy Jackson, he faced the Titan Lord head to head and that was scary. But right now, standing alone with Reyna, he had never been more terrified.

"I'm on it." Jason searched his pockets for a golden drachma, "We need to get an Irish Message out to Hazel. Hopefully she can ride Arion out here and we can take him back to Camp Jupiter. It'll take about two hours."

* * *

**Review!**

This story has ten parts so it's a little longer than the last one. Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone (_percy-jacksoff_). Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

...

**Read, enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 3**

"Oh, don't look at me like I'm going to kill you, Percy. I won't." Reyna smiled at him and sat on one of the chairs. "Sit?" She asked Percy while patting the chair next to her. "I want to tell you a few… points I have and a proposal."

"No, no, no. Two hours is too long, Jason. What if…" She didn't want to finish this. "What if something already happened? You know like an attack?" She simply diverted the idea, but Annabeth was thinking about Percy being drugged or turned into another Guinea pig or something… or worse. Annabeth refused to think. "Jason please. Don't you know a faster way? I need to get there. I-I have a bad feeling."

Percy took the seat next to Reyna, slightly letting his guard down, "I'm listening."

"Annabeth, shhh, listen to me." Jason grabbed both sides of her face and looked her directly in the eye, "Everything is going to be okay. Reyna isn't the kind of girl to rush into… _things." _He awkwardly looked to his left, hopefully Annabeth wouldn't notice that he only knew from past experiences, "She'll play it out slowly, wait for the right moment to strike. We'll have time." Jason let go of her face, but she was practically in tears at this point. Without thinking, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Slowly stroking her hair, he cooed, "Hazel is on her way, everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Well," She let an arm snake around one of Percy's and started talking. "I'll go straight to the point now. I believe in you, Percy. You have been of great help to Romans and…" Reyna took a deep breath. "We had a talk. Everyone wanted you to stay here. If not permanently, then most of the time. We understand that you are greek and that you belong there with the others." Reyna thought of Annabeth Chase and a grimace formed in her face. "But we're hoping you would consider staying here. We're your family, too. We want you here." She took a moment of pause before continuing. "I want you here."

Annabeth welcomed the embrace Jason gave. She needed one now. Embarrassed as she should be for breaking down like this, she couldn't help it. "If you said she's like me, then she'd take every open opportunity." She cried. "I need to get there now."

Percy awkwardly shifted out of her grasp, "Look Reyna, I'm flattered, but Camp Half-Blood is my home. And what about Jason? I can't just kick him out of his own camp. This is _his _territory. If he showed up at CHB trying to take over the place, I'd feel threatened and act upon it." He looked her in the eye the same way he did for Annabeth the night before, hopefully it would distract her, "Jason is my friend. I don't want to hurt him."

Jason tried his best to stall her. He knew Reyna, and if he was right, she would already have her hands on Percy now… but the look on Annabeth's face was complete desperation. Jason sighed, "We'll need the fastest pegasus you have."

"Jason stays at your home most of the time now. Haven't you noticed?" She asked. "You could stay here when he's there. Please, Percy. Besides, there's something else." Reyna bit her lip.

Annabeth looked up. "Percy probably took Blackjack. Porkpie would have to do." She wiped her eyes. "Come on. I don't want to waste time."

"I guess…" Percy slowly felt himself fall under her spell, "I guess we can work with that." He knit his eyebrows when he heard her second statement, "What else would there be?"

"Awesome. We should get there in no time flat." Jason took her hand and the two of them raced toward the stables.

"Well," Reyna's eyes darted around the Senate House to make sure that no one else was there with them. "You see, I have certain… feelings nowadays." She looked to see what Percy's reaction would be. "It's hard to explain." She stood up and walked around to stop on the other side of Percy's chair. "You're different, Percy. You see. That's what caught your friend's, the blonde's, attention, maybe. And it's what caught mine, too. You're smart and stupid at the same time." Reyna said with a smile. "I like that about you."

Annabeth got Porkpie ready as fast as she could. Jason helped everytime she told him what to do and in no time, they were ready to head out. She mounted and Jason followed. Porkpie flapped his wings and soared into the air. "How fast would it take at this speed, Jason?" She was getting anxious.

Percy scooted closer to her, giving her his best pair of puppy-dog eyes, still hoping he could win this battle, "Her name is Annabeth," he locked eyes with her, "and she's my friend. Friends don't call friends stupid." Percy didn't quite understand his own logic, but hopefully it would do _something. _

Jason held onto Annabeth's waist, "An hour maybe? Annabeth you have to remember that pegasi are living creatures and they have to make stops every once in a while," he shouted over the wind, "Not to mention we're going to the opposite side of the country."

Reyna could see that Percy had been taking this rather well. That was good. She laughed at his comment telling her how friends don't call friends stupid. "No, you're right. But don't you see, Percy? Friends do that. They tell the truth about their friends." Reyna crouched a little, her purple Roman outfit reaching the floor. "I won't stall this conversation any longer. It may not be right for a woman to say this first, but I actually like you, Percy. You're the kind of guy who could rule camp Jupiter with me."

"I know!" Annabeth yelled in the air. She couldn't say anything else. Everything was a roller coaster in her already. Her feelings and thoughts were all mixed up so bad. Whatever Percy is doing in camp Jupiter now, she only wished that it's something that wasn't one of her imagination's evil ideas. Otherwise she might be doing something harsh. _Percy you better not be doing anything stupid. _

They had only been halfway across the continent, but to Annabeth it felt like forever.

Percy was down to his last resort. He sighed and looked down at his Camp Half-Blood shirt. _It's not forever. You'll get out of this Jackson. Just play along until someone comes for you. _Percy gathered up his courage and mumbled, "I'm in," he stood and backed Reyna against a wall, eyes locked on hers, palms to the wall, his arms creating a blockade on either side of her head, "Just as long as it's just the two of us. No Jason. No Annabeth. No distractions." Percy leaned in closer, his nose barely grazing hers, "Can we do that?" If Reyna was like Annabeth in anyway, she'd have the same weakness as her too: _him. _

Jason used all of his strength not to throw up in the Little Tiber as soon as they landed. Annabeth was a crazy driver. He made a mental note to take the train back to Camp Half-Blood.

"They should be in the Senate House." Jason explained, "We have to leave all weapons here if we want to cross into Little Rome though. The last thing we want is to be stopped by Terminus."

Reyna was happy. More than happy. She was going to get what she wants. "So you're staying here?" She asked. Reyna didn't even wait for an answer. She began to lean in, getting closer and closer to Percy.

"I don't care about the god now." Annabeth quickly unstrapped her belt that held her dagger. She threw it aside and headed straight for the Senate House ignoring Terminus' screams of protest. She opened the door and stopped immediately when she saw what's happening inside.

Percy closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. _At least no one is here to see this. _He thought. Just as Reyna's lips were about to make contact with his, the doors to the Senate House flew open. Instinctively, Percy turned to see who had just barged in, and he froze where he stood. Of all the times for her to walk in, this had to be the worst. Percy had Reyna backed up against a wall with his arms on either side of her head. From anyone else's point of view, it would have looked like _he _was the one coming onto _her. _

"A-Annabeth," Percy finally managed to get out, he could hear his heart pounding, "I swear this isn't what it looks like…"

* * *

**Review!**

This story has ten parts so it's a little longer than the last one. Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone (_percy-jacksoff_). Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

...

**Read, enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 4**

She didn't even let him finish. One look at them and she knew she'd seen enough. Annabeth turned around and walked away ignoring Jason who was just heading towards the Senate House. He was asking her what was wrong, but Annabeth was too mad to even answer the statue of the god that was screaming to her for ignoring him. She wanted to break something. _Anything_. Her dagger was there on the ground, but she didn't pick it up. She left it there.

_I have to go home, _she thought. Her tears wouldn't even surface on her eyes because the anger was drying it out. _I need to get out of here._ _Now._

Annabeth was mad. At Percy. At Jason. At Reyna. Anyone right now, really. She wanted to head back into the Senate House and punch that stupid son of Poseidon so hard he'd fall down the ground. Or he could flip him off again. She wanted to strangle him and hit him over and over. But she was still too mad for that. When Annabeth reached the waiting Pegasus who was grazing on some grass. He looked up when she came up and she could swear it was pleading to her not to fly just yet. But she needed to go. She could cause trouble if she stayed here. A greek against hundreds of Romans isn't fair.

"Sorry, Porkpie. I'll give you extra sugar cubes when we get back." She told the winged-horse. "But I really need to go."

"Annabeth!" Percy ran out of the Senate House. He was so stupid to let Reyna get to him like that. All he wanted to do was to pretend to like her and then break her heart. If only Annabeth gave him the chance to explain, "Annabeth wait!"

Out of nowhere, a fist came flying at his face and a sudden burst of pain shot up his nose. Percy doubled over on the ground, clutching his bleeding face. When he looked up, he saw Jason standing over him, shaking his head before running after his girlfriend… or could he even call her that now?

Luckily, Jason caught up with Annabeth just before she took off with Porkpie. Her face was almost the shade of Reyna's robes. Jason held out one hand to calm the pegasus, the other to hopefully help Annabeth down. Once she showed no sign of calming down in anyway, Jason sighed and said, "I punched him in the face for you."

"Percy!" Reyna called when Jason's fist landed on his face. She rushed to his side and helped him. "Oh, no. You're bleeding. I can't believe Jason would do that! We need to get you patched up." She looked up to see the flying Pegasus grow smaller and smaller as it flies off.

Annabeth stayed quiet the whole ride, but Jason was trying to make small talk. She sighed and just let his voice calm her down, yet it wasn't helping. She needed to do something. When Jason said he punched Percy, nothing came to her. Not pity or sadness. She should have lectured Jason about it because Percy was her 'boyfriend', but she couldn't help but think that she should have done that herself. Annabeth stared ahead of them, dreading to come home and just stay inside her cabin the whole day. If that son of Poseidon ever had the nerve to come back there and talk to her, she won't hold back.

Percy ignored everything. He ignored the blood gushing out of his probably-broken nose. He ignored the fact that Terminus was screaming and cursing at him and all other "Graecus" like him. He ignored Reyna trying to get his attention. _Reyna. _Fire burned inside him. Percy balled his fists and knit his eyebrows. He wanted to scream at her and tell her that this was all her fault… when he realized it _wasn't _her fault. It was all _his. _He was going to have to clean up this mess on his own. Percy relaxed, stood tall, and turned to the Praetor, "I'm sorry, Reyna, but I'm going to have to refuse your offer." He then let out his best New York cab whistle, and Blackjack came soaring over to him.

When they got back to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth was a fuming hot mess. Everyone who shot a glance at her backed out of her way, even Clarisse. Jason had to half-jog to keep up with her, still trying to calm her down. Piper shot him a hopeful look when he passed, but he only shook his head. He continued to tail the fuming daughter of Athena, "Annabeth will you at least say _something_?"

"I understand." She said with concern. Reyna watched Percy call his pegasus and soar away from Camp Jupiter. She sighed and let him go for the moment.

Annabeth ignored everyone. She knew they were staring at her. She felt it, too. And she didn't care. Jason had been following her around asking her to say something. What would she say? They can't expect her to talk. Everything in her mind is a complete mess right now and if she let it all out, she'd cause chaos.

"I don't want to talk, Jason. Go away." Annabeth muttered before opening and slamming cabin six's door. Her siblings that were inside the cabin looked at her and knew better than to ask what was wrong. She sat in her bed and thought of everything. Percy was her best friend. How could he do that? She pulled her knees up and let herself cry for a while. If he shows up, if he had the nerve, she'd punch him with I hate you's instead of the promised words last night.

Piper went to follow Jason to the Athena cabin and she saw Malcolm head out. He was shaking his head as if telling Jason something. "What's up? What happened, Jason?"

Jason hesitated telling Piper about what happened. It's not like he didn't trust her, he just didn't know how Annabeth would've felt about him sharing. "Sorry, Pipes, I can't say anything." Jason looked over his shoulder to check if anyone was listening before her pulled her aside and whispered, "Annabeth and I flew to Camp Jupiter to check up on Percy, when we got there he was putting the moves on Reyna." He glanced around again to make sure no one heard. Jason turned back to his girlfriend and locked eyes with her, "Do not tell _anyone. _Okay Piper?"

"Uh," Piper looked behind Jason toward the Athena cabin. "Sure." She was about to ask if Annabeth was okay, but then she realized it was a stupid question. "Poor Annabeth. How could Percy do something like that? You should talk to her, Jason. Calm her down before she decides to do something stupid." Piper knew that Annabeth wasn't someone who'd do something stupid, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'll just go and wait for Percy, if he comes here, I mean." Piper blew a strand of hair away from her face. "The nerve of some guys. I can't believe it." Then she marched off.

* * *

**Review!**

This story has ten parts so it's a little longer than the last one. Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone. Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

...

So have you seen the cover for_ The House of Hades_?! What do you think for Percabeth in Tartarus?

**Read, enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 5**

Malcolm stood by the door as if guarding it. He looked at Jason up and down like he was measuring or judging him. "I supposed you'd follow your girlfriend's advice." But he still blocked the doorway.

"Look, Malcolm I just want to talk to her. Help her blow off some steam. She can't keep all that anger bottled up inside, it's dangerous for _everyone." _Malcolm stepped aside, letting Jason into the cabin. He found Annabeth on her bunk, practically shaking. A few of her other siblings were trying to examine her from a distance, as if she was an atomic bomb about to go off at any second. Jason rolled his eyes at them, sat down on her bunk, and placed a hand on her, "Hey," he cooed, "why don't you come with me down to the arena. You can vent your anger in combat. It's not safe to keep all of this anger pent up inside you."

Percy had never been more relieved to see that Camp Half-Blood hadn't been torn to the ground in Annabeth's rampage. He shoved the last bit of ambrosia into his mouth and felt his nose heal up, he did _not _want to confront her looking like he just got out of the ring with Rocky Balboa. Percy landed on the crest of Half-Blood hill, searching for any sign of Annabeth, before a girl stepped in front of Blackjack, preventing him from moving any further.

"Piper," Percy shook his head, "what are you doing? You know I can just fly over you, right? Come on, I have to find Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up at Jason and glared at him like everything was his fault, which isn't. "I'm going to kill him." She whispered to no one in particular. Wiping her stray tears away, Annabeth stood up and walked out to head over to the Arena with Jason. She figured there'd be a few demigods there who left their swords. Going to the armory would be a waste of time anyway, she needed to just destroy something now or she'd combust. As soon as Annabeth held the celestial bronze blade, she slashed everything in the arena quickly. Unfortunately for the warrior dummies in the arena, this is their last day in camp.

"No, you're not flying away from me." Piper said, putting power in her voice. "You are going down from there and…"_ and what? _"Just get down, Percy, so I could kick you hard." She told him. "How could you do that?! After last night!" Piper shook her head.

Jason picked up a stray sword on the ground, "Woah there, Annabeth." He parried his sword when she charged at him, "Just what exactly happened last night?" Jason didn't mean to pry, but the curiosity got the best of him, "I mean, did he show any signs of wanting to be with Reyna whatsoever?"

"How do you… dammit, Jason." Percy dismounted Blackjack. Piper charged at him, but he grabbed her face and looked directly into her eyes, "Piper McLean," his voice was firm, "as a daughter of Aphrodite, _you _of all people should know what love looks like._ I am head-over-heels in love with Annabeth Chase. _I planned the perfect date for her just so I could tell her I loved her for the first time. I made sure every last detail was absolutely _flawless. _I even _sang _to her for crying out loud! Look me directly in the eye and tell me the truth; would someone who was planning on betraying her go _that _far to prove that he was deeply truly in love with her?"

"He lied." Annabeth said. "He lied last night and I can't believe I fell for it!" She moved faster, the fastest she could to match Jason, somehow catch him off guard. Her anger wasn't cooling off yet and her ADHD didn't help at all. She wanted to strike everything down. "He made everything nice, the way I want it to be so that when I wake up…" Strike. "This happened!" Annabeth attacked left and right, not even bothering for defense positions. "I feel so stupid right now." She made one last strike before putting the blade down. "I feel so stupid right now, Jason." Her breathing was fast, and she was almost out of air. The anger was moving away only to be replaced by something else. Annabeth dropped to the ground and cried all over again. "I can't believe myself." She was beginning to think this was the punishment she was receiving for their last night's actions.

Piper looked at Percy. "You're right. I am a child of Aphrodite. I see how you guys look at each other, but _gods_ Percy Jackson… you are the _stupidest_ demigod for now." Piper said. "For all I know, and if I'm thinking right, Annabeth might even believe you made everything perfect last night just so you could break it much harder later on."

"You don't get it, Reyna came onto me and wouldn't stop. I thought the only way to get her off me was to pretend I liked her and break her heart later on. It was _Reyna _I wanted to hurt," Percy shook his head, "not Annabeth." He gave himself the biggest facepalm, Reyna deserved about as much of this as Annabeth did. Once everything was straightened out, he'd have to go back to Camp Jupiter and apologize… with company this time. He needed Annabeth to go with him, "Piper, please, _please _tell me where she is?"

Jason automatically ran to her side once she collapsed. He cradled her in his arms and tried to calm her down some more, "Hey, hey, Annabeth everything is going to be okay. Shhhh, everything is going to be…" Jason looked at her face, for the first time since this morning. It had gone from desperation, to rage, to complete and utter devastation. Annabeth had always been so strong and seeing her this broken and helpless just made him want to do anything in his power to make sure she'd never feel this way ever again. Without thinking, he locked eyes with her, cupped the side of her face with his hand, and laid a soft kiss on her lips. They held their kiss for a good ten seconds before Jason pulled away, "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I mean… I didn't mean to…"

* * *

**Review!**

We are halfway through! I want you to know that there's a third part of this installment, but it's not finished. I doubt I'd want to publish that. What I'm saying is, you might be up for a little cliffy in the end. Sorry!

Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone. Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

Seriously, I'm a little disappointed with you guys. Anyway, for those two ANONS who were freaking out with that kiss... Hahahaha! It made me laugh somehow. Thanks for reviewing that last chapter so this one is for the two of you.

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 6**

"She's in cabin six. Jason went there to help her calm down." Piper shook her head. "I doubt they're still there though. I hope you make things right, Percy. Otherwise…" And Piper walked away to leave Percy searching alone.

Annabeth was shocked, but it didn't show on her face. "It's fine. I don't care anymore." She said while still sitting on the ground. "You're just trying to help. Thanks, Jason." She tried to give him a smile, but it ended so small it looked like it was nothing. Jason told her that everything was going to be okay. She doubted it. After everything today, okay is the last word to describe the future. For all she know, everything would never be the same again, between him and Percy.

Jason was frozen for a moment. What he just did, kissing Annabeth, it made him no better than Percy. He let go of Annabeth, "I have to go find Piper…" Jason ran out of the arena. Trying to help his friend with her relationship problems just created more for him. He had to confess to Piper about it before she found out another way… hopefully she wouldn't react the same way as Annabeth.

From behind the walls of the arena, Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't even know what he felt, he was just numb. There was too much emotional distress for one day… but he couldn't just let this slide. Percy stepped into the arena, "So did you enjoy your little Roman treat there?"

Annabeth understood why Jason wanted to go look for Piper. Hopefully they don't end up like her and Percy. Piper would understand. She's smart. When Percy showed up in the arena and talked, Annabeth didn't even look at him.

"Go away, Percy." She said while standing up. "I don't want to talk to you, much less see you right now. Go back to your girlfriend before I gut you here." Seeing him right now made her mad. It brought back that still fresh image she saw in the Senate House in the other camp. Percy being here right in front of her didn't help. She wanted to strangle him and hit him over and over.

Percy could feel the anger radiating off of her. She had enough in her body to fill the both of them. He sighed and looked at her, she was broken and it was his entire fault. She was too enraged to think rationally, so he had to do it for her. That was when Percy finally realized that it was hopeless for him to get angry with this. He couldn't fight fire with fire, or both of them would just get burned. Percy had to fight fire with the one thing he knew better than anyone else at this camp. At one end of the arena, Percy saw several drinking troughs for the pegasi and Mrs. O'Leary. He prayed to any god out there that they were full… and clean. Percy used the water in the troughs to quickly disarm Annabeth. Once she was completely defenseless, he willed the water to bring her over his way and surrounded the both of them in a sphere of liquid, "How can I go back to my girlfriend, when she's right here in front of me?"

While Percy was busy re-telling all that they've been through after that war, she was busy trying to get away from him. She punched, kick, punched some more, and struggled every way she can. The small space the bubble offered didn't help her. The fact that Percy was holding her didn't help either. She was locked there in Percy Jackson's arms. Annabeth couldn't stop crying for a while now while trying to land some slaps into Percy's face. She wouldn't give up. Some of the memories were getting to her, like that first kiss under the lake in a bubble, but she won't let her guard down. What he did to her was pushing it. It could ruin all that all together.

Then he sang. He knew her too well and she hated that. He was promising to make it up to her. How? Annabeth saw him with Reyna. That was it. What could possibly make up for that? "Stop." She pleaded. "I don't want it. Stop." Annabeth stopped hitting him and she just cried. Too many questions were in her mind but one stood out. "How could you do that?"

Percy pulled her closer, stroking her hair and cooing the way that he knew calmed her down, "You never gave me a chance to explain myself," he tilted her chin up so she'd look him in the eye, "So let me explain now." Percy kept their secluded, water bubble up as he explained, he didn't want her to run away from him again, "When I got to Little Rome, Reyna kept trying to get me to stay at Camp Jupiter. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake her. That was when she admitted to liking me and I figured that I could use that to get away from her," he looked down, "I was going to pretend to like her for a few days and the break her heart so she'd force me to leave… you just happened to walk in right when I was putting my plan into action." Percy locked eyes with her again, "Annabeth, I love _you _and only _you. _Hell, I screamed it for the whole camp to hear." Tears started to bite at his eyelids. He had but Annabeth through so much pain…

"When I saw you with Jason… I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know if you were kissing him to get back at me or what." That was when he let go. Tears streamed from his eyes as he pulled her closer, "I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

* * *

**Review!**

Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone. Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

3 more parts to go and we're done here. It's going to take a while before I post another PJO fic, but then it's a multi-chapter. I've got two story ideas and I'm looking for time.

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 7**

She listened. Percy explained everything. Reyna liking her. Pretending to shake her off. What she couldn't understand was why did he go there in the first place. And why hurt Reyna that way? Pretending to be interested in her, Percy would have to be with her. He'd even have to kiss her, won't he? So why do that?

Annabeth sniffed. "I know." She said pertaining to that amazing scream he made last night for the whole camp to hear. She remembered her heart fluttering, even at the simple memory of it, her heart made some flips. "And I didn't kiss, Jason. I think we were both surprised for that, too."

Percy had let her go and when Annabeth looked up, he was crying. "I think he was just trying to help." She said explaining Jason's side. What she don't need right now was a brawl between the two. "He was trying to help." She raised a shaky hand and wiped a tear from Percy's face. How could she resist those eyes? Somehow deep inside, she also knew that some of this was her fault. She jumped into conclusions. "I'm sorry, too. I just couldn't believe you when I saw it. I guess I don't have to tell you how I felt then because you saw me with Jason earlier."

Percy laughed, "I'm going to kick his ass for breaking my nose _and _for kissing my girlfriend." He held Annabeth's face in his hands and took a deep, shaky breath, "Where'd he run off too anyway?"

Jason sat outside of Cabin Ten and tried to form his thoughts into words. How was he going to break the news to Piper? She was so angry when she heard about Percy and Reyna… he didn't know what she'd do when she found out he kissed Annabeth. _Do the Roman thing. _A voice in the back of his mind told him. Without further hesitation, Jason took a deep breath, and knocked on the cabin door.

Annabeth smiled at Percy's threat to Jason. She didn't know if it was real or not. He asked her where Jason went. "Probably to Piper." She answered. Annabeth took the advantage of their closeness and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The Aphrodite cabin was busy doing their usual stop, improving looks. Mitchell was combing his hair to perfection and Lacey was dong her nails. The others were giggling in one corner with a magazine in hand. How they read those, Piper had no idea. She heard a knock at the door and stood up to open it, only to see Jason looking… guilty? "Hey, Jason. How did it go with Annabeth?"

Percy took in the moment before he let the bubble fall around them. He could have stayed with her forever in there, "Be honest… was he a better kisser than me? Did you feel his little scar on your lip?" He weaved his fingers through Annabeth's as they made their way toward the Big House.

Jason grabbed Piper by the hand and pulled her out of the cabin. Too many ears to listen. Knowing the Cabin Ten, they'd spread the fresh gossip like melted butter on toast; it would ruin his reputation and Annabeth's as well. Jason had done enough for her for one day, he couldn't hurt her anymore. As for Piper… "First thing I want to clear up is that _none _of this was Annabeth's fault so if you want to be angry, be angry with me. She didn't do anything. Second, she was in distress and I just wanted to comfort her, I didn't know what to do." Jason ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Pipes, I kissed Annabeth."

Annabeth leaned in closer to Percy while they walked towards the Big House. She let his fingers wrap around hers as well. A smile crept to her lips when Percy asked about Jason's kiss. The truth? She didn't even feel it. It was too fast and she was too caught up in her emotions to actually realize what had happened. But Percy didn't know that. "Are you jealous, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, her smile turning into a smirk. She looked up to see that he seems conflicted somehow. Annabeth thought that it was cute. Her boyfriend was jealous.

Piper looked into Jason. She simply stared at him while her mind worked things out. Her boyfriend kissed Annabeth. Jason kissed Annabeth. Somehow that small piece of information couldn't be processed fully in her brains. The clearest picture in her mind was Annabeth earlier, clearly devastated. Instead of acknowledging Jason's revelation, which she appreciated, she asked. "How is she?"

"Psh, no. Why would I be jealous of Jason?" Percy shook his head. Yeah Jason was tall, handsome, and more skilled in every way. So what if he could get any girl he wanted from either camp with just a sideways glance? And why should Percy care that his father was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, even more powerful than his own dad?…. Okay maybe Percy was a little jealous of him, but he couldn't let Annabeth see it.

Jason blinked, "Um… crap. Last time I saw her she was in shock of…" he thought it would be best not to mention what happened, "and then I kinda just left her there so I could find you." Jason just looked down, "So you're not mad?"

"So you're not jealous?" Annabeth asked. ""Okay, I think he's a little better." She was just joking of course. Nothing would compare to Percy. But he didn't know that just yet.

"No, I'm not mad." She said. "I just… I know you didn't mean it, so I'm sort of okay with it." Piper didn't want them to fight as well. That would just cause another distress. Besides, she knew somehow that Jason did it just to help Annabeth. The fact that Jason went to her just to tell her the truth means that he loved her.

"Whatever." Percy shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about the situation; however, his mind was going off, _Roman bastard._

* * *

**Review!**

Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone. Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

Last two parts and we're done!

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 8**

"Thank gods," Jason let out a huge breath of relief and hugged his girlfriend, "I still feel terrible about it." Behind Piper, Jason saw Percy and Annabeth walking hand-in-hand. They made up. He gulped when he realized that Annabeth might have told Percy about what happened. _No, _he thought, _that would've caused more problems between them._

Annabeth wanted to smile. _Oh, yeah, he is jealous, _she thought. The way he answered gave it away. They were almost to the Big House, somehow in the distance, Annabeth caught sight of Jason and Piper. They were talking, Jason was probably confessing. She saw Piper look at her even though her back was turned. Annabeth couldn't see if she was angry about the kiss, but she smiled.

Piper noticed that Jason was looking at something behind her. She turned around to see the made-up couple walking hand in hand heading to the Big House. "Well, they made-up." She said, stating the obvious. "That's good."

Percy followed Annabeth's gaze and saw Piper and Jason. An impulsive idea came into his mind, "I'll be right back." He let go of Annabeth's hand and walked over to where the two were standing. Jason had a look of guilt on his face. "Hey man," Percy put a hand on his shoulder, "look I'm not mad about you kissing Annabeth. If anything, it was for the better… but," he socked him in the stomach, "that's for being a better kisser than me," he sent another blow to his face, "and that's for breaking my nose. Later bro." Percy walked off to rejoin his girlfriend at the Big House.

Jason bent over, clutching his stomach and his face. He noticed Piper glaring at Percy in the distance, "Don't worry, Pipes. I deserved that."

Annabeth stared at Percy when he came back. "What did you do that for?!" She asked. "You shouldn't have done that." A faint idea of what might have caused it was in Annabeth's mind, but still… She shook her head and looked at Jason who was clutching his stomach. Piper was glaring at Percy while helping Jason. "You're going to get into more trouble." She tugged at Percy's arm.

"I'm gonna get him for that." Piper said. She held Jason by his arm and shoulder. He was wincing a little everything she straightened him up. Percy's got an arm. He wasn't just good with swords.

"The guy broke my nose!" Percy shrugged, he didn't want to mention the other part, "Yeah probably." He followed as Annabeth pulled him away.

Jason shrugged and touched his throbbing face, "Do you think Annabeth really told him I was a better kisser?"

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes and pulled Percy into the Big House. She just remembered that they were supposed to get punishment earlier morning. Chiron had to be furious by now. They'd almost missed the whole day's schedule at camp. "You think he'd get mad at us?" She asked. Earlier that morning, she thought that Percy was there waiting when in fact he made his way to Camp Jupiter. Which reminded Annabeth…

"Why did you go to camp Jupiter in the first place, anyway?" She asked Percy.

Piper bit her lip and looked the way where Percy and Annabeth went, the Big House. "I don't know. Maybe you are?" She marched off, leaving Jason there asking her where she was going. Piper ignored him and headed towards Annabeth and Percy. When they saw her, she asked Annabeth if she was okay already and that she wasn't mad about Jason kissing her. She understood the situation. Then she faced Percy…

"You know Annabeth said that Jason's better?" She asked and then stole one quick kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at the two. "You're right." Piper told Annabeth. She didn't even wait for any reaction from the two of them before heading back to Jason.

Annabeth muttered to Percy, "I am never, ever going to lie again." She wasn't entirely happy about the kissing everyone part.

Percy blinked. _The hell just happened? _He just stood there for a minute, letting whatever just happened process. Piper just kissed him. There was a bit of tongue. It was awesome. Annabeth said something to him but he didn't hear it, Percy was still caught in his own mind. Before thinking, he whispered, "Woah." Once he caught himself, he glanced at Annabeth and hoped she didn't notice.

Jason tilted his head at Piper, "What was that about?"

Annabeth looked at him. "Gee, I guess you liked that, too." She walked away and looked around the Big House for any sign of Chiron, but he probably went to teach Archery. Even Mr. D wasn't here. _What is it with this day?_ Annabeth thought. Her boyfriend was being hit on by a Roman praetor, and now her friend just kissed him. _What is wrong with the world? _

* * *

**Review!**

Thank you for reading!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone. Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

All that's left is part ten where it all ends. Give me some love?

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 9**

Speaking of Roman praetors… "Percy, I left my dagger at camp Jupiter." She said.

"Nothing, forget it." Piper smiled at Jason. "Well how about we go to practice now. We're missing a few."

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Percy followed after Annabeth, "You have to cut me some slack, she _is _a daughter of Aphrodite." He was relieved at her next words, "We can fly back and get it. I have to talk to Reyna anyway."

Jason furrowed his brow, "…Okay." He couldn't stop himself from wondering as he and Piper walked off together.

Annabeth wasn't happy with Percy's answer. He _did_ like the kiss. She huffed in annoyance, and when Percy said that they'd be going to camp Jupiter again, Annabeth was not a happy camper. "Oh, I'm getting my dagger. But I'm not talking to Reyna any time now." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn't want to see the praetor who tried to steal her boyfriend.

"You don't have to talk to her," Percy explained, "I'm going to talk to her. I just need you there so she won't try and pull anything." He looked down, "She needs to know that she can't have me because I'm yours."

"Fine," Annabeth gave up. "If she pulls anything…" She warned. It warmed her that Percy would prove Reyna that he can't be stolen from her, but all she really wanted was her knife. Terminus probably confiscated it or something. Percy whistled again and seconds later, his black pegasus came soaring down. Blackjack seemed to be fine with carrying them again across the states. It wasn't an easy job, which reminded her of poor Porkpie. Annabeth owed him sugar cubes.

The entire time they flew, all Percy could think about was the fact that Jason would probably punch him… again. Before he let it get to him, he dropped the subject. By the time they landed in San Francisco, the sun was already beginning to sink below the horizon. Percy looked up at the New Rome city boundary and took a deep breath. Before approaching Terminus, he grabbed Annabeth's hand. Percy tried to make his own hand stop shaking but nothing could've helped him. He just hoped Annabeth wouldn't notice.

Holding Percy's hand helped. What she wanted to do was march into the _principia_ and look for Reyna, maybe shout at her or give her a good punch? Having Percy there kind of cooled down some of her anger. One statue of Terminus stood a few feet away and she could already here the protests he was giving when he saw them. The little girl Julia was beside the statue with her tray. Annabeth could see her dagger there. Yup, definitely confiscated. She thought of ways to get that back.

"Hello, Terminus, how are you today?" She asked as politely as she could at the moment, but the god was already mad.

"Oh look it's the Greeks," Terminus sneered, "what do you two want? Coming to cause havoc in this city again? Well I won't have it!"

"Will you shut up?" Percy never liked Terminus, he didn't like Romans that talked down to Greeks even more, "We just came to get Annabeth's dagger and talk to Reyna." He peered into the city, hoping she was still at the Senate House."

"I will just take my knife and we'll be off." Annabeth claimed her dagger back from the little girl while the statue shouted protests. She ignored them.

"Do you think she's in there?" She nodded towards the Senate House. Ever since that morning, the particular building had been her least favorite place in the entire camp. She could never walk in there without imagining what she saw earlier that morning.

"Only one way to find out," he squeezed Annabeth's hand while he opened the door. There she was. She was in her purple robes as usual, talking to Hazel and Frank. What did she want with them? Whatever it was, it probably wasn't pleasant because there was a look of relief on both of their faces as soon as he and Annabeth walked in, "Hey guys. Reyna I need to talk to you."

Annabeth saw Reyna at the same time she saw her. She didn't like the way those eyes were looking at her, but it probably mirrored her eyes. Hazel and Frank stood there as well. The three seem to be having a discussion before Percy had opened the door.

"Percy!" Reyna said happily. "So glad you came back."

_Oh, no, you don't,_ Annabeth thought. Finally, she had her dagger. All she needed to do was grab the hilt, pull it out, and threaten the praetor. But that would be stupid since this is their territory. Wait… she _had_ her dagger across the line? She looked back at a fuming Terminus statue behind her. _Oops…_

Percy snatched the dagger out of her hand, "You want the dagger?" he smiled and talked in the same tone you would to a dog, "Who wants the dagger?" He chucked it out of the Senate House, "Fetch!"

Yeah it was a little mean but he didn't care. He was tired of being talked down to just because he was Greek. Percy then whispered to Annabeth, "It's best that we do this peacefully. We can get it on our way out." He turned to Reyna, "Sorry, Reyna, but I'm not going to be here very long. I just came to apologize."

Annabeth just got her dagger back, only to be thrown away again. She sighed.

"Oh," Reyna answered. "That's fine." She looked at Annabeth, then at Percy. It had registered to her that they were together again, and there was probably nothing she could do to stop that. "It's saddening to hear that. I really meant it when I said that we need you here, Percy."

Reyna took one last look at Annabeth before looking at Frank and Hazel standing quietly in one corner.

Percy tilted his head at her, "Why do you _need _me so badly?"

It probably wasn't the best thing to say considering that his girlfriend (recently fought with girlfriend at that) was standing next to him, but he was curious. People usually didn't need him unless the world needed saving.

Reyna laughed, but Annabeth was beginning to fume again.

"You doubt your skills, Percy?" Reyna asked. "You're a great leader, Percy Jackson. If you helped us here, don't you think it will help us build a better New Rome?"

"Yeah, but he's not staying here, Reyna. Get that? He's coming back to camp Half-Blood with me." Annabeth couldn't help but answer back. That girl was asking for it.

Annabeth's retort reminded him of when she and Rachel used to fight over him. _Ah, good times. _Percy couldn't help but feel good about himself when two girls fought over him. "Reyna, I'm flattered and all, but you forget that Jason is a leader too. You need him here more than anyone else." He thought about Piper and how heartbroken she'd be if Jason left to come back to Camp Jupiter, "But you have to let him stay at Camp Half-Blood half of the time. The girl he loves is there and if I learned one thing from today," Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand once again, "it's that you can't break apart true love."

Reyna didn't say anything at first. She just looked at Percy and she could see the determination in his eyes and in his words. She knew that Percy's words were true. "Very well." She said sounding a little defeated. "I must ask you one things still though." Reyna didn't wait to see if Percy or anyone else would agree or object. "Visit from time to time. That's all I ask."

Percy looked at back at Annabeth. Her eyes were pleading for him to say no to her. Then he looked at Reyna. Her expression was hard as usual, but behind her dark eyes, he saw a glimmer of desperation. Percy sighed, "Be honest with me, Reyna." he locked eyes with her, "Everyone fears you too much to try and socialize or get to know you. The only person you ever clicked with was Jason, but now he's gone to Camp Half-Blood with us. You're lonely here aren't you?"

Reyna looked at Percy. "That's the very reason why I like you, Percy. You're smarter than you look." Then a look at Annabeth. "Maybe even smarter than a daughter of Athena."

* * *

**Review!**

Thank you for reading and i would gladly appreciate it if you recommend!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	10. Part 10 - end

**Disclaimer:** This story isn't entirely mine. It's a RP thread I have on Tumblr with someone. Characters mentioned, however, belongs to neither of us but to Rick Riordan.

Alas we reached the end. Thank you so much for reading this! I've got a few story ideas, four actually. School semester starts this week so I won't be able to be online as much as I was. I'm glad I finished this in time.

* * *

**On The Rocks**

A sequel to _First Date_

…

**Part 10 (end)**

On the other hand, Annabeth did not like the length of time they had spent here already. It was taking too long for a small talk. Reyna was convinced to make Percy stay and it was getting a little annoying. She understood how Percy thought that Reyna would be lonely here being alone, but she was being a little pushy already.

Percy knew Annabeth was going to kill him once she got the chance, but he couldn't help it. In a way, Reyna was his friend and he couldn't let friends down. He walked up to her, took a deep breath, and gave her a hug. By her body language, Percy could tell she hadn't gotten one in a very long time. When he let go, he took a daring move, "I want you to come back to Camp Half-Blood with us. Just for a day or two. No one except Jason will know you and you can make some friends. If you come, then I'll consider dropping by Little Rome from time to time." Percy smiled, "Campfire, capture the flag, c'mon it'll be great."

_Un-be-lievable_. That was the first thought she had. Percy was inviting Reyna back to camp Half-Blood. Back to their home. She hated it. Not to sound very mean or anything, but come on, that wasn't a move any girlfriend would appreciate: your boyfriend asking another girl to come along. Sure, she pity Reyna being alone and having an entire Roman civilization in her shoulders, but still… If Reyna came along, she is not talking to Percy the entire day.

Reyna was surprised with the offer. If Percy Jackson were smart enough, he'd know that this gesture would make her like him more. "Uhm…" she thought. One look at the blonde who came with him and she knew she didn't want to face the wrath of a certain child of Athena. "Thank you. That's very kind. But I can't leave camp. I'm sure you can't imagine Octavian holding everything here during my absence." She said. "You camp sounds amazing, but camp Jupiter is my home now."

"Hey Frank, Hazel," he turned to them, "Do you think you can take care of things for a day?" he then looked at Reyna, "Can you write them like a letter saying that you give them permission to run things while you're gone?" Percy then gave her those pleading puppy-dog eyes, "Please? I'm not asking you to make it your home, I'm just asking you to visit. Remember you're asking the same from me."

Reyna hesitated. It was just a visit. While she was there, Frank Zhang and Hazel Lavesque could take over for a while. Not Octavian. She sighed deeply and lowered her head, quite deep in thought. "Just a visit." She said.

When Percy smiled, Annabeth wanted to hit him in the face. Fine, if he wants Reyna with them, there's no problem. "Reyna better write down the decree then so we could go back home." Annabeth didn't even wait for them before storming off. _Great, Reyna's coming with. _

Percy smiled at Reyna, "Awesome. Write your… thingy and then pack about a days worth of clothing and stuff. I suggest not bringing your Roman robes though. Those tend to not be so helpful around an open flame." He then ran after Annabeth. Percy really stepped in it this time. He had just made up with her and now she was fuming again.

"Look, Annabeth," He grabbed her shoulders, "I know you're mad. I'd be mad too if I was in your shoes… but just give her a chance. Get to know her, share secrets, all that good stuff. You guys have a lot in common, and who knows you can even end up being friends." Percy gave her the same pleading eyes he gave to Reyna, "Please?"

"I am mad." She stated while picking up her dagger. She didn't want to come back to get it again. "I can try with the friends department but I'm not sure for now. I'll wait by Blackjack while you help her with the… whatever she needed to finish." Annabeth marched off towards the waiting Pegasus. Somehow Blackjack had been friends with Skippy.

**_FIN_**

There's another thread, _Reyna's Visit_, but it's not done and I doubt it will be… I won't be able to post it anymore.

* * *

******Review~**

Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with me! I enjoyed writing these threads with my friend and I hope you enjoyed reading them. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes…

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


End file.
